


[Podfic] Practice Makes Perfect

by Amanita_Fierce



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Era, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce
Summary: When Arthur finds out Merlin has magic, he makes Merlin train him how to fight against sorcery. It’s all going perfectly fine until Arthur decides he wants to build up a tolerance to love potions.[Podfic of "Practice Makes Perfect," written by platonic_boner]
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon/A Tree, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Practice Makes Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766526) by [platonic_boner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonic_boner/pseuds/platonic_boner). 



**Text:** [Practice Makes Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766526)

**Author:** [platonic_boner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonic_boner/pseuds/platonic_boner)

**Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

**Cover Art:** [sunlightsymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony)

**Length:** 20:19 

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/practice-makes-perfect/Practice%20Makes%20Perfect.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you platonic_boner for writing this clever and fun fic and for having blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> This podfic was recorded for the VoiceTeam Mystery Box 2020 challenge "In Their Shoes" for Ceewelsh.
> 
> If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766526) and leave kudos or a comment for the author!


End file.
